Flipped
by LoveAndLaughter
Summary: This story is a crossover with SWAC. It has Trez, Auslly, and Channy. Summary: Austin and Ally hate each other. Austin and Trish head to Hollywood to see Austin's cousin C.D.C. While Ally and Dez head to Hollywood to see Ally's cousin Sonny Monroe. What happens when they see eachother, the real each other? Will feeling spark or just more hate? Bad Summary give it a chance. Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey it's me LoveAndLaughter. Here is a new story. It is my third story. It is called ****Flipped. ****It is nothing like the movie or book, I think.**

**Chapter One: Introduction of Ally Dawson.**

**Ally's POV:**

**?–Watch where you're going whore!**

**Sure I'm the whore. You don't even realize that you're girlfriend sleeps with every guy at Marino High. **

**That would have been something to say out loud. Well whatever. My name is Alice (1) Marie Dawson. My**** friend, Dez, calls me Ally. She is my best friend. I have no life; I attend one party a year. I live with my "parents". My dad, Lester, is a drunk and when I'm really lucky he comes home and abuses me. My mom, Amy, is always traveling around for her job and she is sleeping around with man-hoes. Sonic Boom is the music store my dad owns but he is never there. My best friend, Dezmond a.k.a. Dez, is so awesome. Lastly is Austin 'asshole' Moon. He was the one who called me a whore. I believe in love, but I don't think it could happen to someone like me. I'm nobody special. I'm not a perky blonde, or a dumb cheerleader. I'm may seem incredibly shy, but once you get to know me and all my quirks you'll realize that I'm awkward and that's just the way I like it. I don't have many friends, just one. I believe in lots of things like 11:11, shooting stars, etc. But I realized a long time ago things like that doesn't happen to people like me. I had a boyfriend, Riker, but he left me. Just like all the other people in my life. I miss him and I want him to come back, but I bet he has already moved on. I am one of those people who people tend to forget easily. She never expected her life to take this turn when she was 13. (The turn being abused and becoming a loser at school) She always expected her parents to always be there for her, not abuse her and whore around. I never expected to fall in love only to be hurt. I never wanted this shitty life. I'm just glad school is over tomorrow and then I get to spend a whole summer with Sonny, my cousin. She's been calling me everyday and telling me how great her life will be once I get there. She and Dez are the only people who know about the abuse and how I self-harm. They keep telling me to stop, but I can't not with this crappy life. I am just happy that when school comes I wont have to deal with Moon.**

_Austin's POV:_

_My name is Austin Moon, but you probably already know that. I'm the most popular person at Marino High. Ally 'whore' Dawson is the least popular person there. Everyone wishes she were dead. Harsh but we don't need no spares in this world. We already have to many people here. Anyways, the chick on my right is my awesome girlfriend, Cassidy. We've been off and on for 2 years now. My parents, Mike and Mimi, own Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I'm basically popular I'm wealthy. Anyways, I have the perfect life. My best friend, Trish, is the only one I confide in. And she said when I become famous, cause I'm an awesome singer; she'll be my manager. Plus another reason I'm so popular is cause of my cousin. My cousin is C.D.C. Yup, that's right; Chad Dylan Cooper is my cousin. He said I could bring one person and don't tell Cass but I'm bringing Trish. So as you can see I have to go pack. I'm heading to Hollywood. And I won't to deal with bitchy Dawson._

Dez:

I'm Dez, Ally's BFF and her BFFL. In case you don't know, I'm her Best Friend for Life and her Best Freckled Friend. I drive her home everyday and today is the day we crash! Just because she tells me her big news!

FlashBaaack

A-Hey Dez?

Huh?

Guess where you and I are going this summer?

Where?

A-Hollywood!

What?!

End of Flashback

So now we are in the hospital because Ally got her side of the car hit. So now I'm stuck here pacing to see if she's all right.

"Doc.- Dezmond?

Yes, Mr. Doctor Sir? How is Ally?

D- Ally is fine. She is ready for release today and would you like to know how the other driver is?

Yes, and who is the other driver?

D-Austin Moon. He is doing fine, just a couple cuts and bruises. So is Ally's parent here to sign here release form?

No. But she is 18 today.

D-Ok, well she can sign herself out now then. Would you like to see her?

Yes.

D-Her room is room 236.

Thank you doc."

I was nervous on what I would find. I didn't know whether or not she had anything bad, but they doctor never said anything. So she has to be ok. I can't believe Austin fricking Moon was the other driver. When I get to Ally's room I am surprised to see the one and only Austin Moon sitting there talking to her. I don't walk in; I just wait for their one sided conversation to be over. I hear footsteps approaching the door so I hide. When I get to my hiding spot, Austin is barely getting out of the room. When he finally steps out, he looks around to make sue no one saw him. But I know someone who did: me! When he leaves I walk into Ally's room and to my surprise she is awake and telling me to get out so she can change.

_**Trish's POV:**_

_**So I rush to the hospital because I get a call from Austin saying he got in a car crash. So I couldn't even get fired today. Man, so I get to my car and I drive over to the hospital and I try to find him. I finally see him when he walks out of the hospital and walks over to me.**_

'_**What the hell happened?!**_

_**AM-Nothing.**_

_**Nothing happened? Ya right, you have cuts and bruises all over you. Who the hell did you run into?**_

_**AM- Dez and Dawson. **_

_**I'm going to kill them. They totally wrecked your Mustang.**_

**AM-I don't care right now. I just wanna get home. And I have to pack. **

**Pack for what?**

**AM-You do too. We are going to Hollywood to see my cousin.**

**Which one?**

**AM-C.D.C**

**OMG are you serious?! I love him.**

**AM-Ok Well bye, thanks for the ride.**

**But we aren't even near your house.**

**AM-That's ok, I'll walk.**

**Authors note: Hey I hope you like this story I may or may not continue. This will be like the test chapter. I may not update tonight with my other stories but I will try to ASAP. Love, LoveAndLaughter. XOXO kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it is taking me forever to update. I haven't had time at all and then I got grounded and then I can update now cuz I have nothing to do today and I can update tomorrow cuz there is no school. Lets start the story.

|Austin|

So I am leaving for Hollywood tomorrow and I have been thinking about a lot lately. I know right, Austin Moon, thinking. But I have. I just need to take as much time as I can to think that's why I left Trish's car. I decided I would have a better thinking experience with some of my fave songs. The first song that came up was Daylight by Maroon 5. Maybe Ally doesn't deserve all the hate she gets. Who knows maybe she crys every night because of what everyone says and it's all because of me. Wait-why am I thinking about Dawson? It's not like she is anyone important.

|Ally|

As soon as I got into Dez's car, I plugged my iPod into his iPod thing in his car. My favorite Taylor Swift song, Red, came on. I burst out singing. I know, Ally Dawson sings?! Well yes I do, only in front of Dez. I'm so happy we are going to Condor Studios tomorrow but we have to leave at 12:00 am since it takes one day and fifteen hours. We won't get there tomorrow but the day after. So I'm going to sleep so I can get up early.

|Sonny|

OMG! Ally and Dez are coming here in two days! I suddenly fell to the floor and when I looked up I wasn't surprised to see Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad-"Munroe, watch where you're going."

"Why should I? You're nothing special."

Chad-"Ok, Sonny I have two very important people coming in two days and I don't need you here ruining it."

Chad has two people coming in two days?

"Are they coming from Miami?"

Chad-"Even though it is not any of your business, but yes they are. So are we done here?"

"Ya."

Chad-"Good."

"Good."

Chad-"Fine."

"Fine."

Chad-"So we good?"

"We're so good."

And with that we walked in separate directions. Ugh! I hate Chad Dylan Cooper. He thinks he's so cool just because he is on Mackenzie Falls. Ugh well I should get some sleep I have to work tomorrow.

|Chad|

Donny's eyes are really pretty-what am I saying? I don't like her, do I? How did she know about my cousin and his friend coming on from Miami? Well this is awkward. Anyways I'm going to sleep gotta work tomorrow at Mackenzie Falls.

Day Miami Kids Arrive...

|Sonny|

I see Ally and Dez step off the plane and scream their names. They didn't look too happy I wonder how their flight went.

"Ally! Dez!"

|Chad|

I saw Austin and Trish step off the plane and I wave them over. They sure looked pissed and upset. I wonder how their flight went. I'll ask later.


	3. Chapter 3

|Sonny|  
I decided to ask Ally why she seemed pissed off.  
"What happened on the plane that pissed you guys off?"  
Ally said,"We ran into Austin and his-pardon my French-fucking friend. We hate them so much. I can't believe they are here! They just ruined my summer vacation!"  
"Wow, so much anger for such a small person."  
"Watch it! I will bite you," Ally said.  
I looked to Dez to see if she was telling the truth and he, quickly, nodded. He actually looked terrified. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes and he looked back as if say,"She bite me! It still hurts."  
"Ok, I'll be better. So how's things at home?" And that really made her quiet. I thought she had stopped breathing. I noticed she was wearing a long sleeve and it was 90 degrees outside.  
"Alice Marie Dawson, why are you wearing that long sleeve shirt? It's so damn hot."  
It sounded like she mumbled,"No reason."  
|Ally|  
I got bored of listening to Sonny go on and on about self harm and crap like that, so I put in my earbuds, put the music in full blast, and hit play. The first song that played was "Somewhere Only We Know" and I started to mouth the words along with the music. Not sing, I don't sing. I suck at it, but when I'm alone and this song comes on, I belt it out.. I just can't believe Austin freaking Moon is here.  
~Flashback~  
Dez and I walked on to the plane and I turned to try and find me seat when I saw a flash of blonde hair. I didn't think anything of it til I heard an annoying Latina scream out,"What are you doing here?!"  
I looked around because I couldn't find Dez so I figured he went to the bathroom. But he ended up running in to Little Miss Bitch. Next thing I know Austin is walking my way and sitting down next to me. I'm just thinking,"Fuck my life." That was my last thought before I turned up the music and blocked out the world.  
|Austin|  
I got moved to sit next to Ally Dawson. The worst part was I forgot my iPod and iPhone in my bag I put up in those cabin things, so I couldn't even listen to music. And Ally had her music up all the way. She is just a bitch. I don't even know why that tall ginger freak hangs out with him. I mean sure she's pretty and funny and smart and I always think about her when I don't see her, but it's not like I like her...

Present time  
|Austin|  
Holy crap... I like Ally.

|Ally|  
Holy crap... Dez is in love with Trish!

Sorry it's been so long I may put these on pause idk. Happy V day! Sorry! Sorry it's short too.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry it's been ∞forever∞ since I posted but I have good reasons...  
1)Volleyball  
2)School  
3)Homework  
4)Tournaments where there isn't wifi  
5)Tests and other stuff  
6)I've been having some sleeping problems so... yeah.  
(Song 1-Invincible by Tonight Alive)  
(Song 2-Catch Me by Demi Lovato)  
Anything you know I don't own..  
so here's chapter four for Flipped.

|Dez|  
I knew I shouldn't have told Ally that I love Trish. She freaked out and crap. I probably should tell her that Trish likes me too... Ehhh better not. I was thinking of asking Trish out but I don't think she would say yes since Austin and Ally hate each other. I personally think that Austin likes Ally. He looks at her the same way I look at Trish. I'm not so sure about Ally, but I think she does too. Anyways Trish and I have been texting for the past three hours. I mean that's exciting for me. The only person who's texted me for three hours was Ally and my mom. Sad, right? I mean seriously that's like depressing... But anyways I'm tired so I'm going to sleep..

|Ally|  
I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying how Austin was nice to me.

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
I spilled some of the things out of my backpack in front of the enemy: Austin Moon. I figured he would just walk all over it, but to my surprise(and everyone else's) he bent down and helped me pick it up. I looked at him, honestly with shock. But all good things must come to an end and that did.  
"What?" Austin said, rather harshly.  
*End* F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*

I know that's nothing compared to others who are nice, but with me and Austin that's probably as nice as it will ever get. I figured I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, so I decided to listen to some music in Pandora. I decided to choose one of my favourite stations: Sleeping With Sirens. I love them. Kellin Quinn is just… amazing. I don't understand it. But he is just fantabulous. I would love to meet him! And the rest of the band as well. (If you don't know them, YouTube them! Kellin Quinn is the vocalist, guitarists are Justin Hills and Jesse Lawson, bassist is Jack Fowler and the drummer is Gabe Barham.) I absolutely love them. I happen to like their album IF YOU WERE A MOVIE, THIS WOULD BE YOUR SOUNDTRACK. It is just amazing like them. I like to listen to their music to get inspiration for my songs..  
I have a new song. It's sort of a pop-punk song.

~I love you in the light, I love you in the dark  
and my mind has been made up  
because you threw the sparks  
that set my heart on fire  
and now the stars are falling from the sky  
they're on fire and fall straight into your eyes (your eyes)

I am Invincible, as long as I'm in love with you  
I am Invincible, there is nothing we cannot do

Missing you everyday-it's not enough for me  
we make it so hard for ourselves so easily  
and it's funny how the one thing that makes me crazy  
is the same that keeps me sane  
my minds a million miles away, but nothing ever changes  
no never change

I am Invincible, as long as I'm in love with you  
I am Invincible there is nothing we cannot do

Your arms are my home,  
and I've been homesick for oh so long  
So bring me back home,  
back where I, back where I belong~ (song1)

I think it's very good but I'm not sure if it's good enough yet. Plus I'll write some love songs.. And I have a good idea for one. And i have the song written up already but heres the idea anyways... It's about a girl who doesn't want to fall in love, but in the end she gives up, and falls for the guy.

(Song 2)~Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me~

I personally feel like that's for someone, but I just don't know it yet. I'm a little tired, so I'm off to bed.

Authors note: again you guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and that the chapters are short but because of reasons stayed above its hard to do it. Next chapter is Austin, Trish, Chad, and Sonny's POV. K bye


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny

I can't believe Chad was at the airport today. But to be honest I don't think be saw me. Thank God, we tried dating, but he cared more about a stupid award and asked for a recount instead of being happy for 'So Random' and me because we won. But I'm totally over him. *Chad's voice* Are you Sonny? Are you really? *Sonny's voice*Yes! I am. I am over him and now I get to enjoy my summer with Ally and Dez. I was walking through the studio when I heard Ally singing a song. I knew it wasn't hers but she sounded so damn good. She was playing electric guitar along with the song. I didn't know that she played guitar. I was listening in and heard some of the lyrics.

-I had a dream last night

-that we drove out to Vegas

-we lost ourselves in the bright lights

-I wish I could've seen us.

And that's all I heard because I wasn't paying attention to the lyrics, just the song. Then I heard the last couple lyrics:

-You opened up into my arms

-And we laughed as I held you

-I'll never go back to Georgia

-Not at least till I have to

-Down and to the left

I started clapping for her and she got all freaked out. I laughed.

"Hey don't laugh at me!""

"Ok… ok… but what song was that?"

"Oh, you've probably never even heard of the band.

The band is Mayday Parade and the song is Jamie All Over"

"Oh well it sounds cool."

"Yeah I really love them. But there aren't even going to be at warped tour this year. You know. 2013 was supposed to be the first year I got to the warped tour and noooo they aren't there."

"Warped tour? What's that?"

"The Vans Warped Tour is a bunch of different bands in one concert."

"Oh… so what other bands will be there?"

"Sleeping with Sirens and some others I can't remember. Well I'm going to go take a nap. Bye"

"Ok goodbye. No cutting?"

She just walked off as if she didn't hear me, which probably means she will cut herself. I don't know how the hell she got this idea. She never talks about it, only about this Austin Moon guy. And she doesn't have a therapist.

|Ally|

I left because I don't care anymore. I wasn't planning on cutting… I was planning on killing myself. Just don't tell Sonny. She will come and check on me twice, then after that I will do it. I have the pills in my bags. No one will here me because I will be sitting down and I am light. No thump. But the bad thing is that we are at the studio and I don't wanna kill myself here.

|Chad|

I love a girl but she would never love me back. I want to tell her I love her but she would never want me. I did something horrible to her and she won't ever take me back. Austin likes this girl, but he is an ass to her and has that ratchet girlfriend, Cassidy. Ugh. I thought at first he liked Trish but she was giggle texting. We all know what that means. But no I guess I won't know who he likes til he tells me.

Austin

I was walking down the hall through Condor Studios and I saw Ally. She looked nervous and sad. She was panicking and holding something in her hands. She was holding it so tight her knuckles looked white. She went into a dressing room. I waited for her to come out, but while I was waiting I saw a girl go in there twice. But never again. I was waiting and waiting and waiting, but she never came out. I walked up to door, knocked, but no answer. So I opened the door and saw Ally lying there, unconscious, with an empty bottle of pills lying next to her.

Sorry for the long wait I'm trying as hard as I can to update quickly. Please stay with me? K bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the longest update wait in like forever. Summer is almost here and it's the weekend. I decided to go back to using word because I think it is better. K here is chappie six for Flipped.

_Previously on Flipped:_

**|Austin|**

I was walking down the hall through Condor Studios and I saw Ally. She looked nervous and sad. She was panicking and holding something in her hands. She was holding it so tight her knuckles looked white. She went into a dressing room. I waited for her to come out, but while I was waiting I saw a girl go in there twice. But never again. I was waiting and waiting and waiting, but she never came out. I walked up to door, knocked, but no answer. So I opened the door and saw Ally lying there, unconscious, with an empty bottle of pills lying next to her.

**|Austin|**

Oh no, Ally is unconscious and the pills are all gone. No one knows. What… why would she do this? I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked to see the girl who checked on her twice. She was listening to a song and I literally just ran and grabbed her. I pulled her into the room; she was looking at me as if I was crazy. I couldn't talk; I was speechless because of how scared I was for Ally's health. The girl, whose name I later learned is Sonny, called 911 and said, " Ally's done it again, with pills this time. Send an ambulance to Condor Studios please."

I stared at the girl in disbelief; what did she mean "again"? I can't believe Ally would even want to do this. Sonny looked at me like, "why do you even care?' Sonny was right to look at me like that; after all I was a dick to Ally. Oh my god! This could be my fault! I'm such an idiot.

**|Sonny|**

Why does Austin even care about her? He is one of the reasons she does this. He may be one of the smallest parts, but it doesn't help when she has to go back to that bullshitty dad of hers. Austin doesn't realize how much she hurts when people are bitches to her. I called the ambulance ten minutes ago. They should be here by now.

"Austin?" He looked at me with eyes of a five-year-old. He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue. "About how long ago did you find her?"

"Umm… I think five-ten minutes. Why?

I didn't want him to worry about it, so I replied, "Just wondering." I think he sensed that I was not okay and 'just wondering'. I decided to screw the ambulance and drive her to the ER instead. Austin said that since he found her, it's only fair he goes as well. I couldn't fight with him; our time was limited.

**Meanwhile with Dez…**

**|Dez|**

I was getting worried about Ally. She promised me she would be home by 5:30 and it's almost 6:00. I decided to give her a call. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. Ally always answers right away… something is very wrong. I called Sonny because I had no one else who would know what happened to her. It rang a couple of times and then someone picked up.

"Hello? Sonny?" That's when I realized that Sonny didn't answer the phone. None other than Austin frickin' Moon answers the damn phone. "Why the hell are you picking up Sonny's phone?!"

"Well she's driving to the ER because Ally OD'ed and the ambulance was taking too long to arrive. Now you can meet us there or stay where you are."

"Austin, give the phone to Sonny. I don't give a fuck if she is driving. I need to talk to her now. Do you understand?" He didn't hear Austin respond so he assumed that they were fighting because Sonny was a safe driver. Finally I hear a very grumpy, "Hello".

"Is the phone on speaker?"

"Yes, I don't want to get busted. I have headphones though. Do you want me to out them on?'

"Yes… Tell me when they are on."

"They are on. Now what in the hell is this about?!"

"It's my fault. I saw the pills, but forgot about them because I was too busy dealing with my girlfriend and I could've stopped her. I had the chance to save her and now she could be gone forever."

**|Sonny|**

I heard Dez's voice crack. He was about to cry and when Dez cried, everyone cried. I can't believe he is blaming himself. I pulled up to the ER and said, "Dez, sweetie, it will never be your fault. It's okay that you were paying attention to your life because even if you tried to stop her, she would've found a way around you. We both know that. I know how that must feel because that happened to me once," I told Austin to go help Ally. He did: I continued to talk to Dez and prayed Ally would survive, " Dez we are in the hospital ER and if you want to come you can, but if you do, don't hang up the phone." I heard the poor boy sniffle and sighed.

"I'm on my way. Sonny… what if she doesn't make it? It would be my fault and don't try to say that it wouldn't be my fault. Sonny, what if-" I cut off by saying,

"Stop. She will make it. She's made it this far. Even after eight suicide attempts, she is still here. That's saying something. She gets through this because she has you and you help her with this. You may not be there for everything, but you've been here since as long as I can remember."

"Thanks, Sonny. I will be there soon. I'm going to hang up now, okay?" I didn't get to say anything because he hung up so quickly.

**|Austin|**

I stayed by Ally's side the whole time. I just left to go see Sonny. She was sitting down as if waiting for me. I sat by her and told her that the doctors were running tests; she nodded and said that Dez was on his way. I didn't say anything after that, just grabbed a magazine and waited for the doctor to call us back.

Dez came running in through the ER doors and looked for Sonny. When he saw that I was there, he looked shocked and angry at me. I know he doesn't like me, but he doesn't have to be an ass right now. I was the one who saved Ally basically.

The doctor came out shortly after Dez came running in.

"Allyson Marie Dawson's family?" I stood up, but then sat because only Sonny would be able to go back. But to my surprise, Sonny invited me back with her. The doctor asked who everyone was. Dez said he was her cousin. Sonny said the same because they are cousins. I had no idea what made me say what I did.

"I'm her boyfriend of three years." He nodded and then turned around and sat behind his desk. He motioned for us to sit, which we al did, and started off to tell us if Ally would be okay or not.

"Well, Ally took a total of twenty-five pills.


End file.
